New Destiny Reloaded Book I: Roads to Succession
by Robster80
Summary: My ultimate crossover series redone, revisioned, and reloaded. Six years after Ranma's death, Takeru "TK" Saotome (formerly Takaishi) returns to Nerima as the heir to the Saotome School of Martial Arts, though he continues to train in hopes of revenge.
1. Prologue

Robster80 Presents…

New Destiny Reloaded: Book I – Roads to Succession

Prologue

Cell sat alone in the darkness of his room at the Mega Mansion, his eyes red from crying. In his hand, he still clutched a black pigtail; Ranma's pigtail. He had cut it off just moments after the young Saotome had drawn his final breath earlier that night. It was all he had left of the boy he had grown to love as his own son.

He quietly said, "Activate personal audio journal, entry number 41144-B." There was a small beep from across the room, and a tiny red light appeared. It was recording, but where to begin? "Ranma Saotome... died tonight saving the life of his cousin, TK." There was more to it than that, he knew, much more. But there would be another day to tell it all. The pain was getting worse, and he was choking back the latest in an onslaught of tears. "He did it willingly, not just to save the boy, but because… because he wanted to die. His former fiancée, Akane Tendo, rejected him, and it shattered him beyond repair." He paused, recollecting from earlier that night when Ranma came to return his identicard. There was such sadness and defeat etched in his face. Of all the losses he had over the years, this one was his worst.

He resumed the journal entry. "I don't know what I will do now. Ranma... was like a son to me. My heart goes out to his family for their loss. Akane... will never know how much he truly loved her." Looking out the window at the stars, he finished, "Maybe it is all for the best. Still... I shall miss him." There was a long pause, and then the machine shut itself down.

Cell lifted his head to stare at a picture of the recent roster of Mega Avengers. Both he and Ranma were in one corner, smiling. TK was on Ranma's shoulders, laughing. It had been a joyous day, back then. Rob had decided to bend the rules a bit and give Ranma full membership status. Cell turned the picture face down on the desk and returned his gaze to the stars. "Ranma, if you can hear me from the beyond... Your thoughts must comfort TK and the others this night. They will still wait... yet you will never return."

Cell pulled out a small box and placed the cut pigtail in it, and then slowly closed it. "Goodbye... My son..."

There was no feeling at all within ten-year-old Takeru "TK" Takaishi. His body was numb, and his ears heard nothing, not even the priest's words as he, his family, and several friends stood there on the grass ready to place Ranma's coffin into the ground. Nor could he hear the rumbling of thunder as dark clouds gathered over the cemetery, or feel the cold stinging of the rain. Only his eyes seemed to be working. They were fixed on the coffin, staring at the black casing and the numerous flowers laid upon the lid.

A hand lightly gripped his shoulder, and he heard his mother whisper that it was time to go. "Give me a minute," he asked. "Please?" As the rain started to come down faster, TK took a step forward; his hand moving to rest on the coffin. 

Ranma had been taken from him. Despite persuading him to live long enough to train TK in the ways of martial arts, Ranma had been murdered. And, thanks to Akane and Ryoga, using the Dragon Balls to resurrect him would be pointless. Now, TK was alone in his mission to earn his succession to the Saotome School of Martial Arts.

"I'll surpass you, Ranma," he said, hoping somewhere in the afterlife Ranma could hear him. "I swear it.

"…And I will avenge you."

Only the Beginning… 


	2. Chapter 1 New Saotome on the Block

New Destiny Reloaded: Book I – Roads to Succession By Robster80

Chapter One – New Saotome on the Block

Sweat poured out from Rusty's brow while he rubbed his chin with one of his mechanical hands. His plan could work, but if Burter was setting a trap, it would be a disaster. Should he, or shouldn't he play his trump card?

Burter, meanwhile, was growing impatient. "Hurry up and summon your creature! Though, it won't do you any good while my beast is in play and your strongest one is dead."

With a deep breath, Rusty took a card from his hand. However, before he put it down on the table, he flipped up a face-down card from his side of the playing field. "First, I play Dark Hole to wipe the field of all monsters, sending your Black Luster Soldier to the graveyard, along with the Axe of Despair card it was equipped with. Second, I summon to the field Berserk Gorilla in attack mode. Third, I play Monster Reborn and choose Gaia the Dragon Champion. First the Gorilla attacks in case you have any traps to try and stop me, and then I have Gaia attack. The combined attacks reduce you to negative 600 life points, and that ends the game. …Unless you can stop me?"

Burter simply placed his hand of cards face up onto the table. "Not a chance. You're getting better at this game."

"Seto's been teaching me in exchange for tutoring him in English. He also referred me to a quaint little card shop that has some good deals in rare cards."

Just then, there was a beeping noise coming from Rusty's lowest third left arm. The Spider-man Doppelganger pressed a button on the arm and a tiny computer screen opened on the forearm to reveal an email message. The text made him smile broader than before. "It's from TK. He and his mother are moving to an apartment building only a few blocks from here to live with his father, whom his mom remarried. They should be arriving in about an hour."

Grinning, Burter began picking up his cards form the table. "What say we greet them on arrival and help with the moving-in?"

At first, Rusty gave a nod of approval, but then his smile faded as he remembered something. "What if Matt's there?"

Burter hadn't thought of that. TK's older brother hated everyone in the Mega Avengers AND Ranma's friends/rivals/fiancées since Ranma died almost six years ago, blaming them all for his death. Matt had also been very vocal against TK training under various MA members during the last 5 years. "Then we leave quietly and hope he doesn't start throwing things. And maybe we should let Rob know… I mean, King Robert know, too."

Hikari "Kari" Yagami rushed out the Tendo Dojo's gates and hurriedly walked alongside her friend Ran Kotobuki as fast as she could. The faster she got away from the Dojo, the less likely Davis would catch her to ask her for another date. Daisuke "Davis" Hibiki was a classmate of theirs and self-proclaimed boyfriend of Kari's. It didn't help at all that his cousins were the owners/instructors of the Tendo Dojo. Mrs. Hibiki never told Davis to chase after Kari, but she didn't tell him to leave her alone, either.

"I swear that Davis is so carried," Ran stated in her usual Gal lingo. "He's as bad as my last boyfriend."

"Which one," Kari asked quickly, "Machida Black or Fancomic-Fanatic Taishi?"

"Both! And I don't care if she is our sensei: that Akane should at least say something about it. At least Ryoga tries to discourage Davis."

This Kari couldn't complain much about. Ryoga did try to keep Davis from constantly asking her out. However, he couldn't be at school, where she was easy prey. "Let's just hurry up and meet Taeko. She should be done working in a few minutes."

The two kept walking down the street as the sun started its slow descent. As they walked, several moving vans passed them, which Ran took notice. "Hey, Kari, I heard a rumor that we might be getting a new transfer student. I hope it's a guy and he's totally hot."

Though Kari didn't look it, she seemed interested in this latest gossip. Maybe, after all this time, he would be coming to her school. TK… I wonder what he's doing right this minute?

It had been almost five years to the day since Kari had last seen TK, before she and her family had moved away to Nerima. She had never gotten a chance to exchange phone numbers or addresses before the move; TK had been training hard in martial arts ever since his favorite cousin died. Kari deeply missed him, so much that she kept trying to imagine what he would look like now that he, like her, was a teenager.

"Looks like she's still working."

Reality came back to Kari as she stopped walking. Ran had stopped to look at the entrance to a restaurant, "Ucchan's." "Let's go inside, Kari. I've never eaten here before and Taeko tells me the okonomiyaki is to die for."

Kari read the sign. "I think I heard this name before… but it was for a girl, not a restaurant."

"It's the owner's nickname. Now come on!" With that, Ran took Kari by the arm and pulled her inside. There was a decent crowd inside, with a few empty tables, and a long table that doubled as a large grill. A young woman with long brown hair was flipping okoyomiyakis at the table with several spatulas while a large panda was taking orders with a pad and pencil while using large signs to speak.

"Weird," Ran stated. "Why's a guy dressed in a panda costume to take orders?"

It took a moment, but Kari's eyes widened a bit at the panda. "That's not a costume. I think I know who that is." Not waiting for Ran to ask her what she meant, Kari walked over to the panda and lightly tapped on its back to get its attention. "Excuse me?"

The panda looked at Kari and held up a sign to ask "Yes, can I help you?" Then, it quickly turned the sign and it read "Oh, you're Taeko's friend, yes? She's in the bathroom changing."

Slowly, Kari smiled warmly. "Hello, Mr. Saotome."

The panda rubbed his chin while looking at Kari, puzzled that she knew who he was. Then it dawned on him and he held up another sign. "Kari! My, it has been a while. You've grown."

Just then, the lady flipping okoyomiyakis gave a yell. "Genma, move your tail! I got five orders ready to serve!"

"Coming, boss! Excuse me, Kari."

Ran walked over to Kari, still staring at the Panda. "Uh… friend of yours?"

"Not exactly. He's the uncle of my best friend back in Odaiba. He turns into a panda when he gets splashed with cold water, and changes back with hot water."

"An irate customer threw water in Mr. Saotome's face earlier because we didn't have teriyaki steaks," said a soft voice from behind the girls. They turned to see their friend Taeko, who was adjusting her glasses. "He hasn't had a chance to go change back yet. How were your martial?"

"Don't get us started," Ran stated before Taeko could finish the question. "Let's just sit down and order dinner before thinking about Davis makes me lose my appetite."

But Taeko shook her head. "I have to meet my mom for dinner tonight. Besides, I try not to eat Okoyomiayki more than once a day or two."

"But what about your homework?" asked Kari.

"Oh I got all but one problem solved in study hall today. I can finish it later tonight. Catch you two later!" With that, Taeko grabbed her things and raced out the door.

Ran sighed heavily. She asked Kari "Remind me again, who's helping who with their homework these days? Say, you don't have to be home in a hurry, do you?"

"No. My parents are working late and Tai and Sora prefer to be 'alone' at home. Besides, I'd like to talk to Mr. Saotome about TK when he's not so busy. But do you think the owner will mind if we do schoolwork here while we eat?"

"Taeko told me a few students from various schools come here to eat and do homework without any hassle from the management so we should be okay. Now let's grab a table and get started! My folks promised to give me extra money for every A, B or C+ on my homework."

Kari rolled her eyes at this. "That explains a lot."

It felt strange to TK, being back in Nerima after so long; after Ranma's funeral. He wondered why Matt decided to attend college here when he hated everyone associated with Ranma in the past, with the exception of their aunt and uncle. Even if Tai and Sora were also with him, there wasn't much reason for Matt to stay in the city.

TK heard his mother ask him what he thought was the six hundredth time if he was feeling okay. Though he was tired of the question, his voice remained neutral. "I'm just adjusting to everything, mom. That's all." It was difficult to adjust to it all. After several years of divorce, his parents decided to give it one more try and got remarried. His mother got a better job in Nerima, not only for better pay and benefits, as well as to not force his father to relocate, but also to be closer to her sister Nodoka. One major gray area in the move was seeing whoever was left of the "Nerima Wrecking Crew" still living in town. Ryoga and Akane were at the top of his list to avoid like the plague. From what he had heard, Akane was strongly anti-Saotome, and he wondered how she'd react to his return and the fact that he had his last name changed to Saotome.

There was, however, a plus side to the move: he'd be very close to the Mega Avengers. The super hero team co-founded by the Blue Goblin, who was now King Robert, had been looking out for the teen since he began his training. Current and former members like Goku, Vegeta, Genkai, and even Happosai (who was NEVER a member) took turns teaching TK various techniques, some of which even Ranma never learned while alive. And if memory served him right, the current leader was one of his favorite teachers: Burter.

It was then that TK saw something as his mother pulled off to park their car along the sidewalk of their new apartment building. His father was standing there waiting for them, but he wasn't alone. Standing beside Mr. Ishida were Rusty, Kurama, and Burter, all smiling or waving at him. Burter and Rusty looked normal; Burter in his Black and Brown Saiyan-style armor and pants while Rusty wore nothing since his remaining skin looked like Spider-man's original costume. Kurama, however, was wearing a red suit with matching tie. They had received his email, as hoped, and had come to greet him.

The movers arrived shortly after TK and his mother got out of the car, but TK didn't notice. He immediately ran up to his father and friends, and exchanged greetings after hugging his father. "I was hoping you'd come, guys."

"Wouldn't miss it for the end of time, kid," Rusty said with a jagged grin. "Burter was with me when we got your email, and we ran into Kurama on his way home from work."

Kurama grasped TK's hand in his, a warm but sad smile on his face. "Welcome to the neighborhood," he said in his usual monotone voice. "Most of us have been wondering about you since we heard you began your training."

"It's been too long, Kurama. There's something I wanted to ask you or Yusuke or Kuwabara for some time."

Kurama slowly let go of TK's hand, his smile fading. "You're wondering if it's true that Hiei tried to murder Akane Tendo after he heard Ranma had been killed. I'm afraid he indeed attempted to kill her, but he was stopped and is currently serving his sentence. That is all I can say."

Nancy Ishida decided to end the discussion quickly. While she neither liked nor hated Akane, she never liked to discuss about the former Tendo daughter. She also didn't like TK to inquire more about Hiei. They had never met, but Nancy overheard talk during Ranma's viewing about the demon serving time in a portion of Hell under the control of a former MA member, someone named Simmons. "I do hate to interrupt this reunion, though it is nice to meet you three again. However, we really should start moving my and TK's things into the apartment."

"Just consider us your pack mules, Mrs. Ishida," Burter said while saluting. "We may not look it, but we're as gentle as a flock of kittens."

TK shot a funny look at his former mentor. "Now which 'Three Stooges' short have I heard that line from before?"

"And that reminds me," Rusty said as he handed a greeting card to Nancy. "We've spoken to their majesties and they asked us to deliver this invitation to dinner on their behalf. They also send their congratulations on your remarriage and hope for many happy years to you and your husband."

During the talking, and while he picked up one of his boxes from the moving van, TK looked down the road and along the skyline to see Goblin Tower in the distance. It had been built shortly after Rob and Ami, who were also the Blue Goblin and Sailor Mercury, graduated from High School and announced their wedding date. The wedding was when they had made their secret identities public and reclaimed their ancient birthrights as rulers of the near-extinct Goblin Race, though it was mostly due to the Dark Goblin, who had an obsession with Ami, crashing the ceremony with a small army of Negaverse demons. TK had followed the newspapers and TV reports on the event closely while getting extra information from his previous mentors during his training.

Rob was the only one who didn't give me any training, TK thought. Yet, I'm almost glad he didn't. From what Burter told me back then, he had enough problems to deal with. Still, he could have at least written or visited once in a while.

That reminds me, I wonder where Cell is? Maybe Burter and Rusty couldn't get a hold of him. Or maybe… maybe he blames me for what happened.

The semi-quiet footsteps approaching him didn't irritate Cell as he sat Indian-style, or hovered in mid-air in Indian-style as the case was, though it did bother his meditation. Still, he remained silent and unmoving, his eyes closed.

"I know you're not that deep in mediation."

"You, of all beings, know better than to disrespect someone who's trying to clear his mind," Cell stated quickly, and then said no more. He didn't want to talk; he wanted to empty his mind and his heart. He wanted to finally get rid of the pain buried inside him in the last few years. That was why he had come to Kami's Lookout, where Piccolo and his wife Patty lived along with Mr. Popo and Dende, the current Kami.

Behind him, Piccolo shrugged his shoulders. "Have it your way. But, I just thought you wanted to hear what TK's doing right now."

The mention of the name caused Cell's eyes to open quickly. His upper body jerked around to face the Namek. "Is he in trouble? Is something wrong!"

"Not quite. His parents remarried each other and they're all living in Nerima now. Burter, Rusty and Kurama are helping them move into their apartment as we speak."

Cell stopped hovering and landed on his feet. TK had moved, and to Nerima of all places. "They shouldn't have chosen that place. You and I both know Akane will cause him no end of problems. And what if Cologne decides to force TK to marry Shampoo or one of the other Amazons, or?"

"If you're so worried about the boy," Piccolo said while raising an eyebrow (if he had any eyebrows), "then there shouldn't any reason for you to not go there and help him stay out of trouble."

The idea stung Cell like a swarm of bees. "You know I can't face him! Not now. Not yet. I need more time-."

"Dammit, you're as bad as Robert! For once, listen to what we've all been trying to tell you all this time: nobody's blaming you for Friezor killing Ranma! Not your friends, not his family-."

"Matt does."

"But TK does NOT! You want to know what he told me while he was my student for two years? He thinks you don't visit him because you think he's why Ranma died. He believes you blame him."

Cell wanted to say something, but his voice was lost at this revelation. It was a shock to him. Finally, he spoke in a half-whisper. "Is that what he… what he thinks?"

Piccolo took several deep breaths before he spoke again. He didn't mean to shout but his patience was waning. Not to mention he was sick of watching Cell beat himself up. "Cell, you and I never got along well, but we've been friends for a long time. And as your friend, I really think you should go and talk to TK. If not for your sake, then for the boy's as well. The two of you will meet again eventually. Just… just think about it, okay?"

Cell didn't move from where he stood, though Piccolo had gone into the palace. The android slowly sat down, thinking hard about what Piccolo had said. Rob and many others had said the same thing to him in the last few years, but he refused to listen. However, this time he had listened to what he had been told, and perhaps it was finally time to return. Perhaps it was time he and TK had talked.

Matt hurried down the hallway leading to his family's new apartment. He was supposed to help with the moving in, but had been delayed by practice with his band and, most importantly, by trying to lose Jun Motomiya on the way over. It had taken him almost a half hour to finally shake her off at, of all places, the Mega Mansion, the headquarters of the Mega Avengers. Normally, he avoided the building as he still couldn't forgive the MA for letting Ranma die, and yet he had very little choice but to duck into one of the alleys next to it. As he finally made it to the door to the apartment, he silently prayed that his excuse would save him from being scolded by his parents or the target of TK's anger.

Then again, he thought to himself, TK's been learning to control his emotions from the likes of… No! I won't think about… them… I'll put on a smile, walk in, and-. He turned the doorknob and opened the door. Immediately, his smile was replaced by a heavy frown as deep anger surged through him. He pointed to the people in front of him and gave a loud cry that was likely to have been heard all across the city. "What the hell are you doing here!"

Burter, Kurama, and Rusty froze in place while staring back at Matt; Burter and Rusty were setting down a couch for Mrs. Ishida while Kurama had finished putting up a framed picture on the one wall. They had been expecting his reaction from the start. However, his cold words still struck them to the core. Kurama tried to politely greet Matt, but the teen never gave him the chance as he resumed talking, or to them, yelling.

"Answer me! Why are you three here in my family's apartment!"

"They came to help move stuff in, obviously," said TK's voice as he walked out from his new bedroom, followed by his mother. "I told them we were moving in today."

Matt's burning gaze fell on his younger brother. The ice in his voice now turned on TK. "How could you, TK? You know how I feel about their kind!"

"I had hoped, as they did, you were finally past all this. They are my friends and I wanted to let them know I was moving into the area."

"Friends! TK, have you forgotten they let Ranma die? One of their enemies kills him, and even though they have ways to revive their dead, they didn't bother to give Ranma a second chance-."

Now it was TK's turn to raise his voice. "He didn't WANT a second chance! The only reason he'd have allowed being revived would have been Akane, and she left him for-."

"That's enough, Takeru," Burter said in a calm tone. "The landlord won't appreciate his new tenants being so noisy, after all." He became silent while looking at TK, who surprisingly gave a loud sigh and muttered an apology. Burter then turned his attention to Matt. "When Rusty and I thought you'd be here to help as well, we made an agreement. And we shall keep to it; we're leaving in peace. Let's go, you two."

"Sorry, kid," Rusty said quickly before he started for the door. Kurama followed him, which left Burter trailing behind. They made their way past Matt, who never moved an inch from where he stood, but he continued to glare at them as the left.

Nancy crossed her arms. "Well, I'm not pleased with your actions just now, Yamato."

Matt looked back at his mother, shocked. "Me!"

"TK's friends came to greet us on our arrival, and then offered to help us move in, which saved some time for us, and you not only showed up late, but as soon as you walk in you start yelling like a banshee and insult those three."

"But! But Ranma's dead-."

"And hating almost everyone connected to him in his life won't change that. Now, I can't stop you from hating them, but I will expect you to tolerate them from now on when they visit again, if they ever do."

"Fine," Matt grunted loudly. He then looked at TK. "And I guess warning you to keep away from them would be a waste of breath. But just be careful around them, okay?"

TK gave a nod. "There's not much left, expect for the few things you left behind when you started college." He then turned to his mother. "I feel like taking a walk. I won't be out late."

This brought some relief to Nancy, although she thought it was rude of TK to leave before they finished moving in. However, she mentally decided that, since he was late, Matt would have to carry his things up without TK's help. "You'd better not be out late," she said, "because you and I are going to Furinkan High tomorrow to meet the principal and discuss you attending at the school."

By the time Matt and their mother started a shouting match about TK attending Furinkan High, TK was already out the door.

TK stood under the bridge, staring at Ranma's favorite place to think and be alone. So he was rather surprised to see a bouquet of flowers drop from the side of the bridge and land beneath. Looking up, he saw one of the last few people he'd ever expect to see again so soon: Nabiki.

"He may be buried in the cemetery, but his spirit is here." Nabiki said staring out into space. "This place... it was his and his alone."

"Why are you here, Nabiki?" TK could care less about the Tendos. As far as he was concerned, they were all responsible for Ranma's death, through action or inaction.

No... it's not their fault that Akane is a violent delusional maniac, He thought to himself. I can't start thinking like that or I'm no better than any of them.

"I'm just... I don't know, wishing I'd done it all differently."

"Let me guess." TK said sarcastically. "You realized too late that you loved Ranma and that after everything you did, there was no way he'd trust you."

"Yeah," She said morosely, "That's it exactly."

TK couldn't help but note the depression in her voice. "Why?"

"I'll admit, I fell for 'Ranko' hard from the day I met her, but Ranma... he was so coarse and unrefined, and he upset the tenuous balance... well, hell,  
anywhere he went! Men seemed to hate him, and some women, too. Still, more seemed perfectly happy to fall at his feet. And yet he stayed so innocent,  
just taking his life as best he knew how. But you wanna know what was the real kick in the teeth? That chaos that I hated so much... it made me feel alive, when I thought I was dead inside. Ranma made me feel that way, and it scared me, because I was out of control. I've never lost control of my life... not since mother died."

"You know he never asked for the kind of life he got: the rivals, the fiancees, the curse, any of it."

"...Still, if it weren't for that chaos, maybe Rob and the others wouldn't have become a central part in his life. And yours, too. Then again, I think that may be another reason why Akane grew irritated with him."

Akane. The mere mention of the name sent a strong rush of hatred through TK's being. His anger took control quickly, so much that he didn't notice the ice in Nabiki's words at the name. "And just how is your little sister?"

The ice in Nabiki's words turned to red hot anger. "That bitch is NOT my relation, period! The day she took her vows and became Akane Hibiki was the day I, and Kasumi as well, severed all ties with her. Kasumi's married to Dr. Tofu and they're in Kyoto running a nice little clinic. As for me, I'm now Mrs. Tatewaki Kuno-."

At this, TK's jaw dropped. "Oh, you did NOT just say what I thought you said! You married that nutcase! Even if it was for the money, it can't be worth it."

Nabiki suddenly did something TK didn't expect her to do; she leapt over the bridge railing and landed perfectly on her feet in front of him. "No one's been the same since you last came here years ago, TK. Money doesn't mean that much to me anymore. And watch your mouth about my husband! Tatewaki changed just before Ranma's death, I'll have you know, only he was too late to apologize to Ranma. He's now the principal of Furinkan High, and he's done loads better than his father."

TK's hand quickly made impact with his face at this latest news. Kuno was going to be his new principal. Changed or not, he could still be a problem. "Dare I ask about Kodachi and the old Principal Kuno?"

"The Hawaiian nutcase is safely locked up in an asylum in Siberia for life. As for Kodachi..." Nabiki heaved a heavy sigh. "She was locked up for a few months after Ranma's funeral. Then she escaped and went for Akane... who was waiting at the Dojo; with a loaded pistol. Two shots to the head, and the judge let her off on a self-defense plea. Yes, Kodachi was utterly mad, but even she didn't deserve that."

As much as he tried to deny it, TK couldn't help but agree. Kodachi deserved a good slap or two, but a bullet in the head was going too far. "What about the rest of the old gang?"

"The Amazons closed down the Nekohanten and were China-bound in a few days, and no one's heard from them ever since. No one's seen Pantyhose Tarou in years, and same goes for Happosai-."

"That's because he's dead. The withdrawal from lingerie killed him. He used up what time he had to teach me the basics in martial arts. ...And, no, he didn't teach me how to be a pantythief! The MA would've beaten me to a pulp before I followed that path. What about Ukyo?"

"She's still here, running her restaurant. I guess she has nowhere else to go, what with her father disowning her. Last I heard your aunt and uncle work for her and they live together in the apartment above."

"...How are they?"

"Not sure. I... can't bear to face your aunt. I'm sure her seeing any of my family will bring back memories of Ranma and... you know. Look, TK, there's something I want to tell you: I fell partially responsible for what happened to Ranma, adding to his problems more than helping with them. I won't make that same mistake again. If you or your family are in need of anything, it's yours. You just have to name it."

TK said nothing for a moment, but when he spoke, it was warm towards Nabiki.  
"I appreciate the offer, Nabiki... but that won't be necessary. I tend to solve any problems I get on my own. And you know Rusty and the others will watch my back if I need help."

"TK!"

"I'm not Ranma, Nabiki. I'll never be like Ranma, though I will surpass him one day and earn my right as his successor. Don't think I'll be too proud to ask for help. ...Actually, there is one thing you can do for me. Tell your husband, and the Hibikis if you should by chance see them before I do, that I have no intention of going after them, as per Ranma's dying breath. However, should they come after me, for any reason, they will regret it; I'll make sure of that. Now, if you'll excuse me, my mom's probably wondering where I am."

Nabiki watched as TK walked away. Just then, she remembered that Kari was now living in the area and wondered if TK knew. She was about to call after him, but he was already far off and probably couldn't hear her now. No, she'd let him find out on his own about Kari. It would be a shocking, though happy, reunion for the both of them.

"Time out," King Kai shouted, causing Ranma and Bardock to freeze in their midair sparring. "You guys have been going at it for over an hour. Take a break already."

Bardock pulled back his leg and Ranma lowered his arm before they shook hands and floated back down to the ground. Ranma had to admit; things certainly weren't dull in the afterlife for a martial artist, especially one who got to keep his body and earned the right to train under the Kais on the Grand Kai's planet. Normally, though, they would be training on King Kai's planet since they were under his jurisdiction, the Northern Galaxy. However, that planet had been destroyed when Bardock had brought himself and Black cell there seconds before Black Cell self-destructed, resulting in Bardock and King Kai's deaths.

Ranma eyed the food Grand Kai's cooks had brought for him and Bardock. Being a Saiyan, Bardock had an extremely healthy appetite, the cooks made sure there was enough food for him and anyone he would be sparring with at the time. However, before he could take a step towards the buffet, King Kai called out to him.

"Just a minute Ranma, we need to talk."

"But King Kai!"

Bardock gave Ranma a thumbs-up sign. "No worries, kid, I'll save you half."

Ranma waved his thanks at the retreating Saiyan before he walked over to join King Kai. "I'm not in trouble again, am I?"

King Kai shook his head. "No, you've been a good boy lately. I've been watching things on Earth, and it seems TK's moved to Nerima. Your aunt and uncle decided to try it again as a couple."

At this Ranma smiled. "Really? Cool."

"You're not worried about TK? Akane still considers you and your family as evil incarnate, you know."

"I may not look it, King Kai, but I am a little worried. Still, I trust TK to keep his promise to me. Akane and the others can do their worst. TK will handle it, and he's got Rob and the gang to back him up."

"…You sure put a lot of faith into that boy."

"Before I died, I arranged it so TK would get my journal. By reading it, he'll know better than to make the same mistakes or any mistake similar to the ones I made. TK's loyal and dedicated, and the Mega Avengers will help him stay on the right path."

At this King Kai smiled. "You're right. And actually, if I understand it, he should see his friend Kari again should he attend Furinkan."

Ranma turned his gaze to the violet skies, thinking about his younger cousin. TK would restore honor to the name Saotome. There wasn't a doubt about it in Ranma's mind.

End chapter 1

Author's notes: Many, many apologies for the lateness of this first chapter in the rewrite of New Destiny. However, with a full time job, plus not much access to a computer, and the fact that I can be very lazy when I choose to, getting this chapter took longer than I thought.

I wish to give special thanks to Archangel N. Bloodraven for writing the section between TK and Nabiki. Nabiki remains one of his favorite characters and frankly, he would have done a better job at writing her than I would have. Kudos, bro!

Next chapter: TK & his mother meet Kuno at Furinkan to discuss TK possibly attending school there. It's during a sudden attack on the school that TK leaps into action and we meet new supporting characters, including… Oops, I almost said too much. 


	3. Chapter 2 New Friends, Old Friends, Ter...

New Destiny Reloaded: Book I – Roads to Succession  
Chapter Two – New Friends, Old Friends, Terrorists and a Rival 

By Robster80

"TK, we'll be late!"

With great reluctance, TK finished buttoning his school shirt before walking out of his new room. Give him Chinese Amazons. Give him rampaging demons. Hell, he'd even take on a revived Black Cell. Anything would be better than to go to Furinkan High, especially after Nabiki had told him her husband Kuno was the current principal.

It wasn't that TK feared losing to Kuno; that wasn't why he didn't want to go to the school that day. It was because, no matter how many times he'd win, Kuno would come back more determined to see him broken. It was doubtful even the Mega Avengers, or even King Robert, could help him if he got fed up and killed Kuno. Still, TK's parents had already made the arrangements and there was no use convincing them to look at another school.

Nancy looked up to see her son practically dragging his feet into the living room of their apartment. "Honey," she said, "Just let me do the talking, okay?"

"I know, I know," TK said half-heartedly, "but I really don't trust Kuno, given his family's track record."

"Well, would you rather it was his father?"

"No!"

-

Tatekwai Kuno watched from his office window as his students walked through the gates and into the building. He was waiting for TK to arrive. Nabiki had told him TK had moved into the area and his parents wanted to discuss having him enroll at Furinkan. It made him feel uneasy, as he kept straightening his tie for no reason.

Kuno had discarded his samurai grab long ago, before Ranma had died a night later. It had taken him almost an entire day to come to terms with his behavior; of his obsessions, and make a decision to change his life or else forever be lost in his disillusions and thereby shunned by all. Yet, for all his good intentions, he was too late to seek Ranma's forgiveness, or even his friendship.

Now, with TK attending the school, Kuno had a chance to atone for all the troubles he caused TK's cousin in the past. That is, if TK was willing to accept his change. When she came home last night, Nabiki had given him TK's message he would not take his revenge upon Ranma's rivals. However, Kuno knew some feelings never really died. He could see in Nabiki's eyes she still loved Ranma.

Suddenly, Kuno's eyes fixed themselves on two figures walking through the schoolyard: a blonde woman and boy that, if Kuno's eyes weren't deceiving him, had a pigtail similar to Ranma's. _That's TK,_ he thought. It has to be. _Though I expected him to have died his hair black, since he had his last name changed to Saotome._ Knowing TK was on his way to his office now, Kuno turned away from the window and sat in his chair behind his desk.

Over two minutes passed before the buzzer on his intercom went off and a female voice spoke to him through the device: "Principal Kuno, a Mrs. Ishida and her son are her to see you."

_Here goes._ Kuno pressed a button. "Let them in," was all he said before silently taking a deep breath.

The doorknob turned with a slight creaking noise before the office door opened and TK and his mother calmly stepped into the room. "Hello, Principal Kuno," Mrs. Ishida said warmly.

"Welcome, both of you," Kuno said, "and may I say the years have most certainly been kind to the two of you."

TK said nothing, but bowed to show respect to the compliment. His mother, on the other hand, verbally thanked Kuno for his words. "I'm sorry we had to come during school hours-."

"Oh no, don't apologize. At least this way you'll be able to fully see what Furinkan has to offer for Takeru's education. Er, is it alright if I call you Takeru?"

"Whatever."

"TK!"

Kuno held up his hand. "It's quite fine, Mrs. Ishida. Most who remember me from my less-than-sane days still do not trust me, and I cannot blame them. …How are the Saotomes, if I may ask?"

"Oh, we just moved into the area, so we haven't had time to go see them. Although, TK told me he met with your wife last night while he was taking a walk and she said they're working at "Ucchan's.'"

"Yes, I know this. It's just… I haven't seen them since the viewing. I dare not show my face to them since, after all, I was once a rival of Ranma's. Excuse me, we seem to be straying from the matter at hand. I've gone over Takeru's records, and he seems more than smart enough to study here. He also appears to be a model student, which is good-."

"If you're referring to the fact that I don't fight in school," TK said suddenly, "with my skills, I prefer fighting away from where I could damage school property. And before you ask, no I haven't had any fights starting at school."

Kuno rubbed his chin. "Your record may change. Ryoga's cousin Daisuke Hibiki attends this school, and he's a loyal pupil of Akane's: Anti-Saotome."

All TK did was shrug at this, which meant "so what." Seeing this, Kuno stood up from his chair.

"Allow me to show you around the school. Quite a few changes have been made since I became Principal."

-

It may have looked like Seto Kaiba was paying attention to the teacher's explanation of the current Calculus lesson, but looks were deceiving. He was actually thinking about the talk he had with Burter the other night; Burter had paid him a visit to inform the teen about TK, who would most likely be Kaiba's newest classmate. There was also the chance TK would become the next member of the Teen Titans' Japanese branch.

Yet, Kaiba had to meet TK first. Burter didn't give much information on him, mostly because Burter barely saw him after TK finished training with him a few years ago and then Burter assumed leadership of the Mega Avengers. The only thing Kaiba knew was that TK was a cousin to Ranma Saotome, a famous martial artist who died and TK was made his heir. Kaiba could only imagine what kind of training this TK had gone through, especially if Burter had once been his mentor.

_The problem is we need more female members for the titans,_ Kaiba thought. _I know Burter meant well in asking we give TK as shot, but people will think we're a machoist group or even worse._

Suddenly, the classroom door burst open and a strange humanoid wearing an armor chest plate entered the room, pointing some sort of blaster attached to his right arm. The teacher gasped, seeing the blaster was pointed right at him. Several of the female students screamed in horror, causing the humanoid to shout at them to be silent and for no one to move.

"In the name of King Cold and Lord Friezor," it stated, "all of you and everyone else within this building are our prisoners! No one leaves until we say so. Anyone tries to defy us shall be terminated without hesitation."

Kaiba's eyes were fixated on this intruder. Friezor and King Cold; those were names he was familiar with. From the looks of things, Kaiba theorized, this guy and whoever else was with him were sent by King Cold to find out where Friezor was being held. Since it was Ranma who took down Friezor, it was obvious Cold's soldiers would come to Nerima.

Suddenly, there came a cold reptilian voice over the speakers, obviously of the one in charge of this assault: "Attention humans! We are the soldiers of King Cold, the ruler of the universe! You are all our prisoners from this moment on until we are met with members of the group known as the Mega Avengers or the one called King Robert to discuss terms. Do not try anything heroic or foolish, or else you will be killed on the spot!"

_Well_, Kaiba thought calmly, _that's one way of canceling classes. _

-

"So," Kuno said to the leader, on his knees with his hands behind his head, "you're the followers of Friezor, whom Ranma Saotome gave his life to defeat."

The leader, a red reptilian called Zugev, glared at Kuno, TK, and Mrs. Ishida. They were all in Kuno's office, along with two of Zugev's soldiers. Kuno had only opened his office door to begin the tour for TK and Nancy when these intruders had stormed into the room and then made the previous announcement.

"Correct, human," Zugev snarled, "The one you call Ranma defeated Lord Friezor and now his father, King Cold, cannot find him. We were ordered to come here and gain information on Lord Friezor's whereabouts and also to capture this Ranma for interrogation by King Cold. However, since you've told us Ranma is dead, we must now seek other means of finding our lord."

"I'm curious," TK said in a neutral tone, "what are your terms for the Mega Avengers and/or King Robert?"

One of the soldiers aimed his blaster at TK. "Silence, brat!"

Zugev raised his hand. "There is no harm in telling the likes of you. Our terms are simple: the Mega Avengers will surrender to us unconditionally and return Lord Friezor to King Cold, or else we start killing you and every other hostage within these walls."

TK raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think they'd agree to your terms? They don't even care for their own teammates. They let Ranma die after all."

This caused Zugev to sneer. He loomed over TK. "Is that so? Tell me something, boy; this Ranma, he was someone close to you, was he not?"

"He was my cousin."

"I see. And you say the Mega Avengers let him die. Very interesting. How you must despise them."

"With every waking moment."

"I don't trust him," the second soldier said, but again, Zugev motioned for his followers to be silent.

"Perhaps you could be of some use to us, my lad. Would you care to deliver our terms to the MA?"

"…What's in it for me? And how do I know you won't kill me anyways?"

Zugev thought about it, and then said, "You can pick one MA member and we'll let you kill him/her. And you have my word that we will not kill you-."

"Promise to spare my mother as well," TK nodded towards Nancy, "and you have a deal. But I'll need an escort to prove what is going on here is for real."

Zugev now grinned, revealing his jagged teeth. "It is agreed." He turned to his soldiers. "Kovich, escort the boy to the Mega Avengers' base!"

"And he can kill me if I try anything," TK added, standing up. IF he can.

TK and Kovich exited the office and headed down the hallway; Kovich behind TK and pointing his blaster at TK's back. "No tricks, kid," Kovich snarled as they rounded a corner and entered a stairwell. They reached the bottom of the stairs before TK, seeing no one was nearby to see or hear what would happen, used his speed to "disappear" before Kovich's eyes. Before Kovich could react, TK got behind him gave a quick chop to the neck, rendering the alien unconscious. He then dragged the soldier into a nearby closet and tied him up with some extension cords, took the blaster, and crushed it in his hands.

Now that he was free, TK had to figure out how to save everyone in the school without anyone getting killed. Luckily, the walls of the school were thick so that none of the classes could overhear one another, so taking out the remaining soldiers would be a little easier. Yet before TK exited the closet, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a tiny device with a button on it. It was something Rusty had given him yesterday during the moving in at the apartment; an emergency commlink to alert the MA if he was in trouble.

_I told Nabiki I wasn't too proud to ask for help._ He pressed the button and spoke softly into the device. "Burter, Rusty, any MA member who can hear me, Furinkan High has been taken over by soldiers working for King Cold and they've taken everyone hostage. They'll start killing hostages if the MA doesn't surrender and have Friezor returned to his father. We need help, and fast."

Releasing the button, TK waited to a response. It wasn't long before he heard Rusty's voice coming from the device: "_Help is on the way. Don't get yourself or anyone killed._"

-

While the break in the usual dull class lessons was nice, Kaiba didn't feel like spending another minute just sitting at his desk waiting for these terrorists to kill everyone in the school whether their demands were met or not. Lucky for him, he brought his deck along, which was resting in his pants pocket. Now all he had to do was somehow get his hand into his pocket and hopefully pick the right card to deal with the situation quietly. He didn't need to pull out the card, just touch it with his fingers.

Just the, one of the other students spoke up, still sitting at her desk. "Uh, mister gunman, sir? I really need to use the bathroom."

Kaiba flashed a quick smile; this was just the break he needed.

The soldier faced the girl, scowling. ""Nice try, girly. Even in outer space, we get cable TB, or whatever you call it here on Earth. What, you don't think even aliens watch **The Three Stooges**?"

"But-but I really, REALLY need to go."

"Well, just hold it! This'll be all over with soon enou-." The soldier was suddenly cut off and lots of chains appeared out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around him, forcing him to drop his gun. He tried to shout, but his mouth was the first thing to be covered up tightly by the chains. He also felt his strength suddenly diminish as if the chains were sucking the fight out of him.

Kaiba blinked at what he had secretly done to the class' captor. _I wasn't aiming for my Shadow Spell trap card, but it certainly did the trick._

The students spoke in hushed voices at random; some asking what had just happened. Others cheerfully, yet quietly, exclaimed it was the work of Kaibaman, Kaiba's bodyguard. If they only knew the truth about this so-called 'bodyguard.'

Acting quickly, the teacher grabbed the fallen space gun. "O-okay everyone," he said in a weak voice, "Let's not get excited. There may be more of these… people out there. Now, someone will have to go and get help-."

Before the students could protest the teacher's cowardice, Kaiba stood up from his desk quickly. "I'll go," he said, "I can sneak by any guards easily enough."

"Really! Er, I mean, very well, Mr. Kaiba, I won't try to stop you-."

"Just don't shoot anyone, it may attract unwanted attention." Kaiba was very cautious in exiting the classroom and sneaking down the hallway. Once he made it to the nearby restroom, he could change into Kaibaman without anyone seeing him. With ninja-like stealth, he snuck into the boys' restroom and glanced about. He was alone. Reaching into his shirt, he pulled out a card-shaped pendant that hung around his neck. He opened it to reveal a card that was one of a kind and absolutely secret. His fingers pressed lightly against the card.

"Who needs a phone booth?"

The school uniform began to glow before it changed physically into a white punk-ish sleeveless trench coat over black spandex shirt and pants with matching boots. A white helmet in the shape of a dragon's head appeared over Kaiba before he reached up and put it on, long orange hair flowing out from the back of his head.

Seto Kaiba had once again become Kaibaman.

Yet, before he exited the bathroom, he pulled out a communicator card and pressed the image of himself hard to activate it.

"This is Kaibaman, calling the MA. Burter, you read me?"

"_You beat I do, K-man. Let me guess; alien terrorists have taken over the school?_"

"…They gave you their terms already?"

"_No, we got an emergency call from the new kid at your school, the one I was telling you about._"

"TK Saotome?"

"_We're already on our way. You find and hook up with TK and try to quietly subdue the terrorists. Think of it as seeing for yourself whether or not the kid's worthy of joining your group. Burter, out._"

Kaibaman sighed while putting his communicard away. At least he wasn't saving the school on his own.

-

_So far, so good,_ TK thought a little proudly as he unseeingly and quietly raced down another hallway. He had managed to take out three of Zugev's troops and rescued a chemistry class, a study hall, and a theater arts class. Yet, he was not about to get cocky. That was one of Ranma's faults, and TK knew Ranma wouldn't want him to follow that path.

TK came to a silent stop at the door to another classroom; one that had its door open enough for him to hear voices.

"_Well, aren't you a fine-looking specimen of Earth beauty?_"

"_You get away from Kari, punk!_"

"_Davis, calm down!_"

The name caused TK's ears to perk up. Could this Davis be really Daisuke Hibiki?

"_Heh, your boyfriend is highly protective of you. Though I can't blame him. Perhaps, if you survive this, my commander will let me keep you as my woman. Wouldn't that be fun? You could join us as we conquer the rest of the universe._"

"_LET GO OF HER!_"

There was the sound of someone leaping right out of third seat, followed by a loud crack, and then a thud that was all mixed in with loud gasps and a cry of pain. It was enough to tell TK that this Davis had tried to take on his captor and got swatted aside easily. There was no doubt about it; Davis was indeed Ryoga's relation.

"_And you, my little fly, just signed your death certificate. Just following my orders._"

As soon as TK heard the sound of a gun clicking, his instincts took over. The trooper never saw who attacked him or what hit him, but all he could feel was something hard ramming deep into his abdomen, breaking his armor and sending the wind right out of his lungs. A sudden chop to the back of his neck was the last thing he felt before he lost all consciousness.

Davis looked up at his savior, who had taken away the gun and immediately smashed it with one hand. Before he or anyone could say anything, the teen made a gesture for them to keep silent. Unbeknownst to him, one of the girls was eyeing him familiarly, as if she knew him from another place, long ago.

"_Stay in here and keep it quiet,_" he hissed, "_There're still more of these guys watching the classes._"

"And some of them were assigned partners," a cold voice came from the doorway. Another trooper, resembling a vulture, walked into the room, pointing his gun at TK.

"Show me your hands, hero, nice and slowly. Unlike my comrade on the floor there, I don't let my guard down to womanize with every being with a pretty face. Now, tell me who you are and how many more of you are there trying to stir up trouble?"

TK's arms went up as ordered, but he was smiling. The vulture-trooper was about to ask what the smile was for, but then a tall humanoid with what looked like a respiratory face mask clad in green metallic robes grabbed him from behind. The humanoid's hands clamped onto the trooper's beak, shutting it while the other hand grasped the arm with the gun.

Seizing this chance, TK jabbed a finger at a certain spot on the trooper's neck, rendering him unconscious. He got a thumb's up from the humanoid after it dropped its captive, but then it faded away to reveal Kaibaman standing at the door.

TK raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as his supposed ally motioned for him to follow before he headed down the hallway. Following closely, TK whispered, "The Great Saiyaman, I presume?"

"Don't even joke," Kaibaman said, offended greatly by the comparison between him and Gohan's alter ego. "I'm Kaibaman."

"**Please** don't tell me that's the best name you could come up with."

"It's what my kid brother told the press ahead of me, okay? I wanted to call myself Duel Master."

"Sorry. At least you don't do the poses Saiyaman did."

"Amen to that. You're Saotome, right? Burter sent me ahead to lend you a hand."

"Funny, he never mentioned you. I took out five of these guys. How many you get, counting that last trooper?"

"He makes four. So what's your gimmick? Your abilities/powers, I mean?"

"I'm human, though I trained under a few former MA members in the last six years. From what I saw, you can summon monsters from your imagination?"

After they stopped between classrooms, Kaibaman held up a card for TK to see; it was the humanoid, or Jinzo as his name was printed atop the card.

"I can bring any 'Duel Monsters' card to life; monsters, traps, spells, even fusion and ritual monsters without the hassle of offering tributes or actual fusion. From what I've been able to gather for information, and from what you told me, there are at least 7 more of these terrorists left to deal with."

"Then we'd better split up and strike fast, but leave the ones in the principal's office to me. Their leader's in there and he's got Kuno and my mom as hostages. He thinks I'm on my way to deliver their terms to the MA."

With a nod, Kaibaman pulled out a card and, in seconds, transformed it into an actual physical replica of the monster pictured on it; a ninja clad in black. "This is Strike Ninja. Take him with you to help subdue the enemy without sounding any alarm for the rest. We'll hook up at the office."

"Sounds like a plan."

-

Zugev felt very uneasy. Why hadn't the Mega Avengers arrived? Had the boy lied to him only to escape, or, if this was true, had his soldier killed him and was on his way himself to deliver the message? And why hadn't the others reported anything yet?

Just then, there was a knock on the office door. Zugev silently motioned to his remaining trooper to stand by the door, armed in case it was a rescue attempt. He then lifted up Kuno to his feet and whispered, "No tricks. Ask who it is."

But Kuno didn't need to. TK's voice came from behind the door. "_It's only me. I've come back with the MA's answer._"

Nancy sucked in her breath and held it, as Zugev gave a nod and the trooper turned the handle. Within a split second, the door flew open, TK knocked out the soldier, and dash-tackled Zugev so hard they flew through the glass window and out into the air. Zugev's grip on Kuno loosened form the impact enough that the principal managed to get away and shield a screaming Nancy from the shattering glass.

There was a broad smile on TK's face as he saw the shock on Zugev's. "Fooled you good, didn't I?"

Snarling loudly, Zugev quickly shifted them both before pushing himself away from TK, using his ki to fly upward a little. "As you humans say, 'see you next!' What?"

Now TK was hovering a few feet away horizontally from Zugev, still smiling. "We humans aren't as easy to push around as you believed. You think I'd just let Friezor get away with murdering my cousin? I've been pushing myself these last few years, preparing for your master's possible return."

"And he shall return, human," snapped Zugev, powering up a strong ki sphere with both hands, "and when he does, this planet and every planet who opposes us will be obliterated, with not even the Mega Avengers being able to stop us! You and the others in that school below us will be the first to fall before our lords' vengeance!"

With that, Zugev fired his sphere at TK. The evil alien commander chuckled, until he saw TK disperse the sphere with just a brief flare of the teen's battle aura. Fear gripped his black heart as he realized this human was more powerful than he had led everyone to believe.

"So," TK said, "what else you got?"

Shaking his head to regain his composure, and to try and get the cold sweat off his brow, Zugev gave one last threatening shout, "T-this isn't over, boy!" Blindly, he started to fly backwards, trying to escape. Yet, as he turned he froze as he came face to face with someone he, earlier, was looking forward to see squirming while others were being held hostage.

Burter couldn't help but grin seeing Zugev's panicked face. "Yeah. It's me."

Zugev tried to run away, but he was stopped by TK, who had trapped the alien between himself and Burter. Realizing there was no escape, Zugev hung his head heavily. "…I surrender…"

Looking up from the broken window, Kaibaman, Nancy, and Kuno smiled or sighed with relief. Behind them, Rusty had finished webbing up the fallen soldier. The crisis was now truly over.

-

"Hope you're not mad about the window," Burter said to Kuno as they and everyone else stood outside the school. Dinobot, the MA's medic and second reservist, was examining students, teachers and faculty for any injuries or trauma. Rusty and several other members were helping the police load the prisoners into a large police transport vehicle. TK and his mother, however, were not among any of them. TK decided to take his mother home for some rest, saying to Burter that he would be expecting Dinobot to drop by their apartment later to check on her.

Kuno shook his head, a half smile on his lips. "Not to worry; our insurance covers even hostile invasions and takeovers by extra terrestrial terrorists. Nabiki insisted upon it, and now I'm glad she did so. My only complaint is that those villains cost me over half a day of school. I'll have to count this as a snow day, and it's only April."

Rusty then came up to Burter. "That's the last of 'em, B. We took away any and all weapons they carried, heavily sedated them, and now they'll be taken to the nearest space port to be shipped off to a maximum security station. Ginyu and the rest of the Avengers Elite will be at the port waiting for them."

"Good. But what bothers me is how those bums managed to touchdown on Earth and take a whole school hostage without us knowing?"

"I'm sure the press will want to know that as well," Kuno said quickly, adding, "Perhaps you and your team should leave before any reporters arrive."

Burter nodded in agreement. Any bad press would not just tarnish the team's name, but also merit a good scolding from King Robert. "I'll follow that transport in case there's trouble. Rusty, you wrap things up here and fast, and then get to Robert and report what happened before he hears about it on the news."

"Sure," Rusty said sarcastically, "make me take the heat for this." Yet, the Spider-Doppleganger hurried over to Dinobot, who was examining three certain female students.

"When was the last time you saw your dentist," Dinobot asked a girl with bleached hair and a red streak, just as Rusty approached him.

"Hey, I brush regularly," the girl said while her redheaded friend giggled behind her.

Rusty put a hand to Dinobot's arm. "Wrap it up with these three; we're pulling out."

Dinobot waved a clawed robotic hand. "I just have to finish with this one with the streak and I'll head back to base."

"Rusty!"

Hearing his name, Rusty turned to see a girl he almost didn't recognize. "No! Kari?"

"That's me."

"Man, you sure grew! What are you doing in this neck of the woods?"

"My family moved here a few months after Ranma's funeral and we've lived here ever since. This is my school, too"

"You have? Oh boy. How am I gonna explain this to TK?"

Kari's eyes suddenly lit up. "You've seen TK? How is he? You don't mean, that guy who helped save the school was HIM?"

"Look, I'd love to play 20 Questions with you, but I have to see the King and fast. But… TK's new place is on the way, so… want a lift?"

End chapter 2

Author's notes: The gag with the alien mentioning TV and the Stooges was a take from an actual line in a play entitled "Of Moss and Men," not to be confused with "Of Mice and Men." Ironically, I played the character who said the original line in my Junior year's Theater Arts production of the play. Here's the actual line, or as how I remember it:

"That's the oldest gag in the book. I turn around and you jump me. What, you never think I watched a 'Three Stooges' movie?"

Being well-known as a Stooge-fan to the school and community, this line brought many a laugh from the audience both nights my class performed.

Looking back at the original fic, I realized I both rushed the reunion of TK and Kari, and foolishly delayed it when Kari realized who TK was. I mean, she was eating with her friends during lunch period instead of trying to talk to TK after being separated for so long. What was I thinking?

Next chapter, TK runs into Ryoga and Akane as he takes his mother home and they rush to the school to see about Davis and Kari. And then, TK and Kari finally reunite at his apartment, triggering several flashbacks.


	4. Chapter 3 Meetings and Reunions

New Destiny Reloaded: Book I – Roads to Succession  
Chapter Three – Meetings and Reunions

By Robster80

"Take it easy, Akane, you're going to pull my arm off!"

Akane Hibiki didn't look back at her husband, whom she was dragging along as she ran towards Furinkan High. She kept her sight in front of her as they raced past random people and dodge cars. "Just get the lead out already, Ryoga! Davis might be in danger, especially if the Mega Avengers are there by now."

The Hibikis had taken off from the Dojo for the school ever since they saw several MA members pass the Dojo, heading for Furinkan as if something was going on there. Akane didn't trust any of the MA at all. It didn't matter if they were current, past, or retired members; ever since Hiei tried to kill her the night Ranma had died, her tolerance towards all of them has nosedived even further. She knew they were just bidding their time, waiting until her guard was down before they would take revenge for Ranma.

_They know about Davis and they're going to take him hostage,_ she thought bitterly. _The whole world will finally see their true colors at last!_

"Hello Akane, Ryoga."

The neutral, almost familiar voice caused Akane to stop running. Both she and Ryoga turned to see a teen and a woman, most likely his mother, looking at them.

"If you're worried about Davis, there's no need," the teen said, "Everyone at the school is safe. Mom and I just came from there."

Akane blinked. "…Okay, if you were there, what happened? And how do you know our names?"

Before the teen could reply, Ryoga spoke up. "Wait. You're… Ms. Takaishi, right?" He then pointed at the teen, slowly. "Then that means… no. No, you can't be-."

"Yes I am, Ryoga. I'm TK. And by the way, my folks got back together, so my mom's Mrs. Ishida again."

Ryoga was taken aback by TK's answer. The last time he had seen TK was back at Ranma's funeral, though Ryoga had to hide behind a distant tree from the gravesite since it was clear he would have not been welcome by anyone who attended. Memories of the little boy came back to him as he took in TK's new appearance.

"Well," Akane said darkly, her hands going to her hips, "I guess it was only a matter of time before you came along, TK Saotome. I had heard you got your last name changed. And is that a Pigtail I see? My, what an impact Ranma left on you."

"More than you'll ever know," Mrs. Ishida said, somewhat politely. "My son has dedicated his free time into training so he'd become equal to, if not better, than Ranma had been in life."

With a snort, Akane looked right at TK. Their eyes met, and although TK's gaze was calm, Akane could tell there was some resentment in his eyes as he looked at her. Her resentment, however, was much more evident.

"I've done my share of training, too," she said, "so don't expect me to just lay back and allow you to kill me, or my husband."

Ryoga was surprised by what TK did next; he had turned away from Akane to look right at Ryoga.

"With his dying breath, Ranma made me promise to not seek revenge against the two of you and the other rivals and fiancées. However, you should remember this; if you push me, and that goes for Davis as well, don't think I won't push back. Now, if you'll excuse me, I was taking my mother home. Good day."

Akane scowled as TK and his mother walked away from her and Ryoga. How dare he talk like that, and not to her face at all. "He'll meet the same end as Ranma," she said to her husband, "that's the fate he's made for himself. He's already on the path Ranma took."

Mentally, Ryoga disagreed. Although he couldn't sense ki like Ranma, or even TK if he could do so now, Ryoga could tell TK was hiding something amazing from deep within. _Whether he knows it or not… TK has surpassed Ranma in more ways than one._

Kari was almost disappointed when Rusty landed on a rooftop and put her down. It was fun to swing around the city. However, she knew why they had stopped. This building, she realized, was where TK was living in now.

"TK and his folks live on floor 21," Rusty explained, "Apartment 23-6D. With any luck, they should be home by now. If not, here's a spare key I made from the one TK slipped me."

Taking the key, Kari looked at Rusty. "Aren't you coming with me?"

"You know I can't. Burter left me to go report to King Robert about what happened at the school, and I gotta get to him before the news comes on."

"Bu-But what will I say when I see him?"

Rusty rolled his eyes, all eighty of them. "Duh! You say 'hello,' like any other person would. It's only TK, for crying out loud. Look, I have to hurry, but I'll swing by if you need a lift home, okay? TTFN!"

Before Kari could say anything else, Rusty had rush to the edge of the building and leapt off, shooting a web line to swing away with. With a nervous sigh, Kari clenched the key in her hand and made her way to the door leading into the building. It took all her courage to keep walking; the floor and apartment number fresh in her memory. Whether she was ready or not, she was going to see TK again after so long.

Within minutes, she was heading down the right hallway towards the apartment. However, after making a turn, she stopped to see someone or something standing at an apartment door. Who/whatever it was, it was nervously trying to decide, to Kari, whether or not to knock on the door.

Suddenly, Kari knew at once who this was, and walked over. "Cell?"

Startled by the sound of his name, Cell turned in Kari's direction. "Oh, er… hi! Uh, do I know you?"

"Kari. Kari Yagami. I'm TK's friend."

Cell's jaw dropped. "Kari! Little Kari-? Well, you're not so little anymore, obviously. And you've become quite a looker."

"It's the curse of being female. So, why are you here?" Kari noticed the number on the apartment door. "Oh, I see, you're here to visit TK, too."

"Uh, yeah, that's it! But I guess he's not home, so I'll just drop by later. Or maybe tomorrow."

"Oh, I have a key. Rusty gave it to me. We can go in and wait together. I don't mind. TK probably hasn't seen you in years, either."

"Well, no…" Finally, Cell gave a heavy sigh. "To be honest, I couldn't bear to show myself to him after… after I let Ranma die. TK probably blames me for what happened. Look, I'll come by later. You get to be first since you're his best friend. Just… don't tell him I was here, okay?"

"…I won't. But I don't think TK blames you at all-." Kari never finished as Cell had vanished. Turning to the door to the apartment, Kari slid the key into the lock and opened it slowly.

"Hello," she called into the door, "Is anyone here?" Hearing no reply at all, Kari let herself in, locking the door behind her.

_Guess I'll have to wait until he gets home._

Cell walked along the streets of the city, deep in thought. He shouldn't have gone to TK's apartment building. It didn't matter what Piccolo and the others had told him, he knew that TK blamed him for Ranma dying, and he knew it was true.

_All this power within me, in my fingertips… and I couldn't save one life. Akane may have rejected you, Friezor may have wounded you, but in the end it was me who killed you, Ranma. That cross is mine to bear, and mine alone._

Suddenly, Cell stopped as he noticed he was in front of a small building; a very familiar small building. He looked at the sign above very carefully, and his eyes widened.

"The Neko… Hanten? 'Grand Re-opening!' But what are they doing back here?"

Deciding to investigate the matter, Cell walked into the restaurant. Inside, everything looked brand new; the tables, the chairs, the decorations, even the paint and wallpaper. It was almost as if the restaurant had never closed, only renovated.

Suddenly, a woman with purple-haired came out from the kitchen. She spoke with a slight Chinese accent, and her Japanese was broken up. "Excuse, please. Nekohanten no open until… **AIYA!** Cell!"

Cell never had the chance to say anything as the woman gave him one of her usual glomps.

"Aiya, Shampoo too, too happy to see friend Cell," she said, almost sobbing. "Shampoo, great-grandmother and Mousse miss you all so much."

"It… it's good to see you, too, Shampoo," Cell said, gently freeing himself. "But, I'm a little confused, why are you here?"

"My wife and I were banished from our tribe only recently," came a voice Cell also knew well. Emerging from the kitchen was a tall man with long black hair and thick, coke-bottle glasses.

"Mousse! …Wait, you mean you and Shampoo-?"

Shampoo nodded. "Yes. Mousse become husband when he defeat Shampoo when Shampoo try kill Akane after Ranma die. Yet Mousse no say anything to great-grandmother, not even when we back in China. Years pass, and Shampoo finally challenge Mousse against wishes of Amazon elders. He win, we marry, and we banished."

"Cologne helped us set up back here," Mousse added. "We both thought it would be better to have Shampoo and I start our new life together in a familiar place. Although, I was worried being back here would cause… painful memories to surface."

"But Shampoo okay," Shampoo finished for Mousse. "Shampoo still sad for Ranma, but he can no be hurt anymore. Cell, you come to re-opening tonight, yes? We make all you can eat, on house."

"Tempting, but… I'm not sure. I have some personal things to work out that may take some time. Then again… if Akane and Ryoga show up-."

At the mention of those names, several daggers popped out of Mousse's robe-sleeve. His voice was cold. "They won't stay long. I'll see to that. Ranma and I didn't exactly get along very well, but he considered me a friend, and I will not let anyone badmouth him while me within earshot."

Not liking where this was going, Shampoo took Cell by the hand and started pulling him towards the door. "Well Shampoo and Mousse have much work to do before opening. Goodbye, Cell. Come visit later." Once they were outside, Shampoo lowered her voice.

"Cell come to opening in case Akane and Ryoga come, yes? Shampoo know Mousse no hold temper if they do. Please come Cell?"

Cell would have protested, but the way Shampoo looked at him, she was actually begging him. She was even giving him puppy-eyes, even though she had fallen into the Spring of Drowned Cat years ago.

"…I'll try to bring some back-up with me."

Once again, Shampoo glomped Cell. "Thank you Cell. Oh, Shampoo almost forgot, how TK doing?"

"That's… one of the personal things I mentioned."

"Shampoo see. Cell… Shampoo blame Akane for Ranma dying, no Cell. Shampoo know Cell love Ranma also."

"…Thanks a lot, Xian Pu."

As soon as she heard the door open, Kari practically jumped off the couch and onto her feet. Someone had come home; but was it TK, or Matt, or one of their parents?

TK walked into the apartment first, talking to his mother behind him. "I know we didn't get the tour, but it's not my fault hostile aliens showed u-." He froze as he noticed Kari in front of him, stunned that someone, a girl at that, had gotten into the apartment.

Nancy also saw Kari, though neither she, nor TK recognized her at all. "Can we help you?"

Despite the millions of butterflies in her stomach, Kari gathered her courage to say just two words. "Hello TK."

Those words and that voice; that was all it took for TK to realize who this girl was. "…Kari…"

Kari gave a nod, and soon she rushed up to hug TK tightly. Her waiting was over; TK was back in her life. A few tears squeezed out of her tightly shut eyelids. "Oh TK, I missed you so much."

TK's arms encircled Kari, returning the hug. "I missed you, too."

With a cough, Nancy caused the teens to look at her. "It is good to see you again, Kari, but how did you find our apartment and how did you get in?"

"I spoke with Rusty back at the school. He brought me to the building and gave me a spare key. He would have stayed with me, but he said he had orders to report to King Robert about the incident today."

"Wait, you're the one girl I saw at the school today! Then that guy I saved from being killed was-?"

Kari frowned. "Daisuke Hibiki, my self-appointed boyfriend, or so he thinks. It doesn't help that I'm taking martial arts lessons from his cousins."

TK raised an eyebrow. "Funny, they never mentioned you when mom and I ran into them earlier."

"They saw you!"

It was Nancy who answered. "And Akane thinks TK will go after her to avenge Ranma, but TK made a promise not to, and he's being held to it."

"After what I saw, or kind of saw TK do today, I can understand why Akane would think that. You should have seen it, Ms. Takaishi-."

TK laughed a bit. "Kari, my parents got back together. That's mainly why I'm here now."

"Really! That's great! Anyway, Mrs. Ishida, this alien was about to shoot Davis with this space gun when suddenly TK showed up and did something to stun him and then, a split second later, knocked him out. I've only seen someone like Cell move that fast."

The mention of the name caused TK to grab Kari gently so she looked at him. "You've seen Cell? Where? When?"

Kari was about to say that she had talked with Cell just earlier, but then remember what he had asked of her. "Sorry, TK, but I haven't seen Cell since… since Ranma's viewing." She felt his hands slowly let go of her.

"I see. I was hoping he'd stop by…"

Deciding to change the subject slightly, Nancy went over to the kitchen and pulled out some pots form her cupboards. "Kari, why don't you go with TK and have him tell you about his training while I cook up lunch for all of us. I'm sure you both have much to catch up on."

"Just how the hell did a group of Friezor's troop even set foot on Earth without any of us knowing," he said harshly to Rusty and Kaiba, who were standing before him as he sat on his throne. To say that King Robert was unhappy at the news of the Furinkan Hostage incident would have been an understatement.

"_Is he always like this when he gets bad news,_" Kaiba whispered to Rusty.

Rusty slightly shook his head. "_This is nothing. It's when his skin turns emerald you have to run for cover._"

"**QUIET!**"

Queen Ami, seated in her throne next to Robert's, put a hand to his arm. "Robert, please clam down."

Though he didn't appear it, Robert did calm down a little, but not by much. "Have those soldiers interrogated thoroughly! Turn them over to Ginyu if that's what it takes. I don't want this to happen again. We almost got in deep with the one tabloid that said we let Ranma die and got paid for it."

Rusty bowed quickly. "Say no more, boss; we're out the door. C'mon, Kaiba."

But Robert raised his hand. "Just you, Rusty. I'd like to speak with Kaiba a bit longer."

"Remember, if his skin turns emerald, **_run_**," was all Rusty said to Kaiba before he left the throne room.

"So," Robert began, "what are your thoughts about TK, Seto?"

This surprised Kaiba, but he answered quickly. "Saotome? He is impressively skilled as a fighter, I'll give him that. However, I feel there wasn't enough time for me to learn enough about him. The other Titans may not accept him just yet, and I did state last time that we need some female members."

"I'm handling that department," Ami said, "And believe me, it's not that easy finding female super heroes these days, especially teenage ones."

"As for TK," Robert added, "well, let's just hope he agrees to attend Furinkan. While Ranma made TK not seek vengeance against the old crew Ranma associated with, he didn't make TK promise not to hate those guys."

Genma couldn't believe what Ran and Taeko had just told him, Nodoka, and Ukyo as they sat at a table in Ukyo's restaurant. The girls had walked in and explained about the alien terrorists, being held hostage, and the quick rescue by Kaibaman and some unknown teen.

"And nobody got hurt in the end," Nodoka wondered.

Ran shrugged. "Nah… except for Davis when the one alien started to hit on Kari. He almost got shot if that other guy didn't show up and save him."

"He was kind of cute, though," Taeko said, "and from what I understand, Kari might know him."

"She did mention a name… what was it? TK, or-?"

"TK," Ukyo gasped, "no way! He's here?"

Genma quickly shot a look at Nodoka. "Do we have Matt's cell phone number?"

"I'll call him right away," was all his wife said before she rushed back upstairs to their apartment above the restaurant.

Ran was puzzled. "Okay, who is this guy, and how does everybody but Tae and me know him!"

Genma adjusted his glasses. "TK is my youngest nephew, on my wife's side of the family. He and Kari sort of grew up together and were best friends until a few years ago. Nodoka, Ukyo and I haven't' seen him in almost six years, though I know he's been training hard as a martial artist under several former Mega Avengers ever since."

Taeko let out a low whistle. "The MA, huh? No wonder he was so fast."

Ukyo crossed her arms, thinking a little. "But what's TK doing back here in Nerima? …You don't think… it has to do with the Hibikis-?"

"Possibly, but doubtful," Genma replied, though he mentally considered this option as well. Had TK decided to break his promise to Ranma and take his revenge on Akane and Ryoga? It was possible, but Genma also knew that TK would never go back on his word. Honor was the one thing Genma had drilled into Ranma's head, though he personally had no right to speak of honor in those days, and Ranma had, unknowingly or spiritually, passed that trait unto TK. If TK were to break his promise, Ranma would never forgive him.

"What does this have to do with the Hibikis?"

Genma looked at Ran, and then grimly frowned. "Let's just say… my family has a history with Akane and Ryoga."

Nodoka then came back down before either Taeko or Ran could ask what Genma meant by his words. "Nancy and Malcolm remarried," she said happily, "They and TK are living here now in an apartment not too far form here. Nancy took TK to Furinkan to see if he could be enrolled there, and they must have been caught up in the attack."

This made Genma abandon his grim look for a broad smile. "I see now; they wanted to surprise us, I'll bet."

Suddenly, Ukyo got an idea. "TK and Nancy may be at their place by now. How about we close the restaurant for the day and pay them a visit?"

Ran liked this idea, especially if this would lead to a party. "Would it be okay if Tae and I come along? Kari might be there, too, knowing her."

"I don't see why not," Nodoka said, "TK could use more friends."

Soun had just finished planting his last hibiscus into his garden when Nabiki came up behind him. He turned to face her, removing his gardening gloves. "Is something wrong?"

"You won't believe it, daddy," Nabiki said, "Furinkan High was taken hostage earlier today; a group of alien solders who used to work for Friezor took it over in order to force the Mega Avengers to release their leader."

Soun stood up from the ground. "Is the school still-?"

"No, it was resolved with no fatalities, though the rest of the school day had to be canceled. Apparently, the aliens were defeated by Kaibaman and a certain blonde martial artist who just moved into the area. Tatewaki called and told me everything."

It took a moment, but Soun eventually realized whom Nabiki was referring to. "TK?"

"The one and only. I meant to tell you since last night when I ran into him, but you were asleep by the time I came home. …Daddy, he's almost like Ranma was, only stronger."

Soun turned away, looking over his garden. It was actually Kodachi's garden, but since she had died, Soun spent most of his time in it, tending to the plants as if they were his own. This hobby had done him some good; martial arts and selfish ambitions from the past were but a memory to him, and he couldn't remember the last time he lost his temper easily, let alone used his demon-head technique Happosai had taught him.

"Does Akane know yet?"

Nabiki put a finger to her chin. "Most likely she knows by now."

"…Good. I believe it's time the self-proclaimed 'strongest human fighter in Nerima' was dethroned."

"Daddy-!"

There was a calm, sincere look on his face as Soun once more looked at his middle daughter. "I have no intention whatsoever in provoking a fight between Akane and TK. What I just said was merely a speculation of what is to come. Now… I believe the hyacinths are ready to be picked. Perhaps, as a welcoming present, we could send them to young TK."

"…He's allergic to hyacinths."

"Oh. Well, maybe something else, then."

"Sora and Tai are getting married?"

Kari nodded. She, along with TK and Nancy, were seated at the kitchen table, eating a lunch consisting of pasta primavera. It was the best Nancy could come up with on such short notice.

"They got engaged just last year," Kari continued her story, pausing only to eat a forkful of pasta. "They're waiting till they're done with college. I'm surprised Matt never told you."

"He knew I was busy training, but he still could have let me know. I wanted to get in touch with you ever since you moved and I lost your email when my mother changed our accounts without giving me a chance to backup my address book."

"It wouldn't have helped," Kari stated, finishing her plate. "We got a new email service, too, after moving."

"Tell, me, Kari," Nancy said suddenly, "why are you training under Akane?"

A heavy frown crossed Kari's lips. "My mom arranged it for me without my consent. And until I find another school with a more competent teacher, mom says I can't quit. The worst part is I have to train with Davis, and Akane does nothing about his advances towards me. At least Ryoga tries to make him stop."

This news caught TK's attention most particularly. "Ryoga tries to dissuade Davis?"

"Unsuccessfully, I might add. He's also trying to find another martial arts school for me to go to behind Akane's back. He thinks I can learn more than what they have to offer elsewhere. Say, maybe you could train me, TK."

But TK shook his head. "I'm still training as I go. Although… maybe I can ask Burter to take you as a student." He then stood up from his chair. "If you're finished, Kari, I'll take your plate to the sink for you."

Kari gave a nod and handed her empty plate, along with her fork, to TK for him to take it to the sink. "Thanks for letting stay for lunch, Mrs. Ishida, and I'm sorry for inviting myself in earlier."

"You don't have to apologize, Kari. You're family as far as I'm concerned."

TK turned on the sink and started rinsing the dishes. "Speaking of family, mom, when are you going to call Aunt Nodoka and Uncle Genma? They'd want to know about us moving."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Nancy got up and opened the door, and gasped. There was Nodoka, along with Genma, Ukyo, and two girls she didn't recognize. Her focus was on her sister and brother-in-law. "Nodoka!"

The former Takaishi sister hugged before the group was ushered into the apartment. TK shut off the faucet to run over and greet his relatives while Kari rushed to greet her friends, Ran and Taeko. Greetings were exchanged, introductions were made, and Nodoka made her explanation about calling Matt to get the address and apartment number after Ran and Taeko told the Saotomes about the incident at the school.

"We never got a chance to thank you for saving us," Taeko said, bowing to TK. "It was amazing what you did to those aliens."

"Amazing doesn't cover it," Ran added, "it was totally awesome! Where'd you learn how to be so fast, and where do we sign up for lessons?"

"Well done, my boy," Genma said, giving TK a gentle slap to the back. "You must be very proud of your achievements to have saved an entire school."

TK's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He wasn't used to having so much attention. "I-I didn't do it alone, uncle. I had help from a guy calling himself Kaibaman."

Kari couldn't help but giggle at how TK's face was turning pink. Suddenly, she realized she had yet to let her family know where she was. "Mrs. Ishida, could I borrow your phone to call my parents?"

End Chapter 3

Author's notes: I know a lot of people will probably dislike this chapter as it kinda goes nowhere, save for TK seeing the Hibikis and Kari, and the return of Shampoo and Mousse. However, I'm trying to decide where to go from this point. There will be other appearances by other Ranma alumni, including Kiren and Tomoe from the two Ranma movies, and Prince Herb from the Manga series. TK will be facing those three, and expect Pantyhose Tarou to come a-calling as well as Gosunkugi near the end of this first book.

And, yes, eventually Cell and TK will meet again. I just have to set it up.

So what have I got planned for the next chapter? Well, there is the grand re-opening of the Nekohanten. And eventually, Davis will challenge TK once Akane tells him who TK really is.

But, we shall see, we shall see.


End file.
